Ki Blast Deflect
Ki Blast Deflect is a maneuver used to avoid getting hit by Ki Blasts. History When the opponent fires a ki blast, the user waves their hand(s) and slaps the ki blasts away, being free from harm. Thanks to his fat and flexible body, Buyon is the first being to deflect Goku's Kamehameha.3Goku uses the Ki Blast Deflect during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament to deflect a ki blast fired by Tien Shinhan during their match.4 Nappa deflects Gohan's Masenko.5 Gohan reflects the Fusion Spirit Bomb thrown by Krillin towards Vegeta. On Namek, Goku uses it to deflect Jeice's Crusher Ball, and later to deflect Captain Ginyu's energy blasts. When Frieza uses his Punishing Blaster against Piccolo, but the Namekian is able to deflect it and fires a blast of his own back at Frieza.6 After being beaten by Gohan, Frieza gathers enough strength at the last minute to throw the Full Power Masenko back at Gohan.7 Vegeta uses the technique to deflect a blast from Frieza. During the battle, in his final form, Frieza is able to deflect Vegeta's Final Burst Cannon with a kick.8 Goku deflects Frieza's Death Beam and Barrage Death Beam.9 Future Trunks counters Iru's arm cannon blast.10 Like Buyon, Misokatsun can use his Super Flexible Body to deflect energy attacks such as Master Roshi's Kamehameha.11Medamatcha deflects Gohan's Ki Blast while firing his Evil Comet attack.12 Salza and Neiz are shown deflecting Goku's Triple Kamehameha waves aimed toward them, Cooler is shown deflecting an Energy wave from Goku, and Salza is later shown deflecting Piccolo's Chasing Bullet and Krillin's Homing Energy Wave.13 Goku deflects Android 15's Multi-step Ki Blast during their battle in the city.14 Goku knocks Hatchiyack second Revenger Cannon away from Gohan.15 Piccolo and later Super Saiyan 2 Gohan use the technique to deflect Cell's Special Beam Cannon. On New Namek, Gohan deflects a blast from a Cyclopian Guard in order to save a Namekian warrior and Super Saiyan Goku deflects Meta-Cooler's Finger Blitz Barrage. In the anime, a Cell Jr. is shown easily dispatching the Final Flash Vegeta fired at him.16Zangya deflects Gohan's ki attack at one one point during their battle, Gohan deflects Bido's Brave Gatling, and Piccolo deflects Bojack's Grand Smasher.17 Dabura uses this technique for deflecting the Gohan's Twin Dragon Shot in the anime.18 Super Saiyan 3 Goku deflects Majin Buu's Enjoy Browning blasts.19Ultimate Gohan bounces a Gack! from Super Buu,20 Vegito manages to catch Super Buu's one-handed Destroy Everything! sphere and kicks it back up into the air,21 and he later deflects Super Buu's Super Kamehameha back at his face.22 In Supreme Kai's flashback, Kid Buu kicks Western Supreme Kai's Full Power Energy Ball away.23 Kid Buu manages to deflect Goku's True Kamehameha during their fight, although at the expense of his left arm and right hand.24 Two years after Kid Buu's defeat, during their battle, Gotenks deflects bullets of Aka's Super Wahaha no Ha attack to protect Tarble and Gure.25 In his first appearance in the series, Ledgic deflects the Kamehameha that Goku fired at Gale and Sheela.26Vegeta deflects a blast from Baby-possessed Goten, although the blast still succeeds in cutting him.27 Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is able to channel some of his positive energy into Omega Shenron's Negative Karma Ball and kicks it up into space.28Category:My Techniques